No Party, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye engaged the team to cheer a reluctant Coulson. The whole team involved but of course, SkyeWard is a must.


**Hey,**... I have finally finished writing this after almost 3 weeks from when it was requested and started. Sorry **Bureaucrat**, lack of time and angle slowed your request. I hope it is what you have in mind. But I have to admit, that I did stray a bit and definitely got carried away. **Fox**? This is for you too. Happy reading everyone!

Thank you to **Salkri Kachemench, AliceMcNerney, Operative CG16, , ashes and cinders, Ealasaid Una, plainmnmemy and Wolf's Edge** for your reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Nope. Still do not own Agents of Shield after writing a few ffs on them.

**Summary** : The request from Bureaucrat: Skye enlists the team and a very wary Ward to help her cheer up poor Coulson post 'It's a Magical Place"? Maybe some sort of vacation/party/team bonding activity that they have to use their skills in order to trick Coulson into participating.

xox

"Daddy! It's my birthday. You promised me keys to Lola, remember?"

"Try again Skye. The Centipede didn't mess up my mind that bad."

Coulson told Skye without looking up from the card game that he was playing with Ward. The two senior agents shared a glance as they both hid their amusement.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying."

Skye replied as she squeezed next to Ward on the couch. She wriggled to fit in beside him when he remain unmoved.

"A little space, please?" she nudged his shoulder.

"Sit this side," Ward tilted his head to his left.

"You want me to cross over your knees?" she emitted a gasp. "My! That'd be so unladylike."

"Sit over there." Ward indicated the wide space next to Coulson.

"But I have already seen his cards," she replied and peeked at Ward's cards. "Do you want to know what he has?"

"You are impossible." Ward chastised her and placed his cards on his knee. "Maybe I should lock you in the broom closet."

"Oh my! Is that codeword for: You want to get me all alone? Naughty, naughty, Agent Ward." Skye bat her eyelash at him in an exaggerated flirty manner.

Coulson smirked when Ward looked ready to explode. It seemed that the hacker did get under the SO's skin. He decided to give Ward a break.

"What can I do for you Skye?"

She wriggled and pushed Ward again until the SO audibly sighed and moved slightly to accommodate his Rookie. She nudged and smiled at him as a way of thank you.

"May we have a party?" she sweetly asked Coulson.

"We?" Ward answered instead.

"FitzSimmons and I. But don't worry. If you are thinking of us needing adult supervision, we have you." Skye told her SO before she turned to Coulson again. "So, what do you say AC?"

"Party?"

"Yup! In your honor actually." Skye explain. "Like a Welcome Home party. We were thinking of having a retro theme for it."

"Retro?"

"Yeah. It is more to your era, right? Late 60's? Not implying that you are old. Even if Simmons did say that you doing are great for your age. But that's not the point. Just hear me out ok?" Skye put her handout when Coulson was about to interrupt her. "Maybe we could all dress up like the characters from Austin Powers."

Skye smacked Ward in the chest when he muttered an expletive and continued telling them her plan.

"We could pimp Lola to look like Felicity Shagwell's Corvette Stingray. Imagine the S.H.I.E.L.D logo in red, white and blue. Cool, right? And Fitz said that he could program the dwarfs to shine different colored lights on the SUV and my van to give the illusion that they are painted in psychedelic colours! Wouldn't that be awesome?

"You would look great in glasses and ruffles as Mr Powers himself," she nodded her head towards her SO. "He could be the younger version of you. Fitz would be Basil. Fury would be perfect in the role of Number 2 ... Why are you shaking your head?"

"No."

"No, to Fury attending? Well, that's ok because I'm planning not to include Agent 'Talk-To-The' Hand either. It will be just the six of us then."

"No, Skye." Coulson slowly shook his head. "I don't want any party or celebration in my honor."

"Maybe you have been hanging around Mr Fun Machine too long," pointing towards Ward with her thumb.

Coulson stood and gave Skye a small smile. "I know what you and FitzSimmons are trying to do, Skye. I am honored. Thank you." He patted her shoulder. "But just not for me."

"But.."

"Not for me," he told her quietly and left the lounge.

Skye was disappointed that her idea of cheering Coulson up after what he went through in the hands of Centipede was shot down. Sensing Ward looking at her, she turned to him. She was surprised when he gently squeezed her hand.

"I know you meant well, Skye. I wish I could do something for him too. But I understand that he needs time. Just give him the space to get over it at his own pace."

Precisely five seconds after he told her that, Skye grabbed his hand and shook it. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Ward took one look and shook his head adamantly.

"Oh no! No way! You are not getting me involved in your, your - "

"I promise. No costumes." Skye grabbed the finger that he was wagging at her.

"No costume, yes. But that's not just it, is it?"

"It sucks when your SO knows your thought process." She mumbled as she released his finger.

"Skye."

"Do you have to use that tone on me? You sound like the sisters at St Agnes when I misbehave."

"Why am I not surprised." he mumbled before adding. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was just going to propose a dinner for the team?"

"Why do I detect a hidden agenda in your proposal?" he sighed.

"Because you are a smart robot."

xox

FitzSimmons were disappointed when Skye told them that Coulson did not agree to their idea of a party. After dinner, they retreated into Fitz's room for a brainstorming session of how to turn an innocent dinner into something in-line of what they initially planned. It went late into the night before they finally found a way to remedy the situation.

Although excited, they were prepared to wait for a few hours to propose their idea to Coulson. But opportunity presented itself when the man in question sauntered by Fitz's door in his pajamas on his way to the kitchenette. They ambushed him immediately with their proposal.

"Just a dinner, AC," Skye had told Coulson as the leader eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes, since we missed the holiday celebrations last year with our respective families," Fitz explained.

"And we didn't feel right about celebrating it, when you weren't around," Simmons added.

"It will not be about you," Skye continued. "But more about us. Or for us."

"And it won't be anything fancy, just food and talking," Simmons nodded.

"Maybe just a little music," Fitz proposed. "Nothing loud."

"It will be just us," Skye extended a thumb and two fingers from each hand. She linked her thumbs together and raised her hand up like a rocket. "The Smashing Six aka Team Coulson."

"And we promise, no outrageous themes," Fitz nudged Skye.

"Right. No themes. No costumes. No touching Lola. No ruffles or anything. Just maybe purple shirts - "

"Skye!" FitzSimmons hissed at her.

"Ok. Alright. No colour restrictions." Skye raised her hands in surrender.

"What do you say, Sir?" Simmons smiled nervously at Coulson.

"It will mean a lot to us." Fitz pleaded.

"Please?" Skye crunched her nose and clasped her hands in front of her.

The three held their breaths as their leader looked at each of them while he contemplated their request.

"Alright."

Coulson's consent was rewarded with squeals and high-fives from the three. They thank him and wished him a good-night.

Ward came out of his room to check on the commotion. His mistake was to ask the trio what was going on. They pushed him back into his room. All talking at the same time, they excitedly told him about the team dinner. Their simultaneous chattering drove him insane. They only stopped and spoke in sequence when he threatened them into giving him 20 push-ups each.

The specialist ended up sitting on his bedroom floor when the three made themselves comfortable on his bed as they advised him on their plan.

xox

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shadowing you."

"Shadowing?"

"Yup."

"Wait a minute," Skye turned to find Ward standing a mere inch behind her. "Isn't that the job of a rookie to shadow the Supervising Officer and not the other way around?"

"Not when the Supervising Officer suspects the rookie is indulging in some suspicious activities."

"I'm just going down to the lab to have a chat with FitzSimmons."

"About?" Ward leaned down to intimidate her.

"The team dinner. The one that AC said it's ok to have. I just need Fitz to fix some lights." She spoke the last part rather quickly before turning away from him.

"Back up there, Rookie." Ward caught the buckle at the back of her vest. "What lights? That was not in the plan."

"Don't you have some Night Night guns to inspect or something?"

"An evasion to a question is a classic sign of guilt." he glared at her.

"Fine, Sherlock. I just thought we make the atmosphere more cozy."

"Yeah, next you'd want Simmons to fix some gourmet delights out of some unknown ingredients."

"Don't be silly. Why would I have Simmons do such a thing?" She paused before tapping his chest. "When I have you to take care of the food. But could you lay back on the healthy stuff and pile more junk food into the menu instead?"

Ward was about to rebuke when they met May at the top of the stairs.

"May!" Skye called out to her.

As usual the senior agent did not respond but glared at Skye. Ignoring the look, Skye blurted her question.

"Do you dance?" at the dead response, Skye shot another question. "Sing?"

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking to spice up the team dinner. So, I thought -"

"You are thinking of turning a quiet dinner into a circus."

Skye was hurt by May's words but she recovered quickly. Lately, every time the agent opens her mouth, her words cuts Skye like a knife. Skye would love to kick her ass but since the woman is a better at kicking, Skye uses the only weapon she has.

"I could work something in that direction but then, we would need a clown," Skye pretended to consider. "Frankly, clowns are scary. But guess what? You would be perfect for the part May!"

A choked laugh from Ward had May glaring at him before turning her attention towards Skye.

"What? I was giving you a compliment." Skye offered innocently.

May actually growled before turning on her heels to disappear into the cockpit.

"I wish I have the power to freeze time." Skye complained as she raise her hands and wriggled her fingers in May's direction. "I would tie that woman's shoelaces together and position a gigantic pie in front of her face."

"She doesn't have laces on her shoes."

"That don't mean I can't wish, Mr Party Pooper, Sir."

"Be careful of what you wish for Miss Name-Caller. With great power comes great responsibility," Ward told her. "Didn't you listen to Spiderman?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about that great power comes with a ton of weird crap deal," Skye replied as she went down the stairs. "But what is the purpose of having great powers if you can't have a little fun?"

Ward shook his head as he watched his Rookie descending to the lower deck.

"You know, maybe I already have some power of my own."

"Let me guess," Ward leaned over the metal rail to look down at her with humor in his eyes. "You are The Hacker."

Skye lean over the metal banister to look up at him and wagged her finger.

"Not just The Hacker. But, The Super Hacker, if you please. Having the ability to hack into anything! No information is safe from me! No security wall is any match to my power!" she let out an evil laugh.

"Right. Only you would have fun hacking your way into S.H.I.E.L.D classified files."

"That's nothing," she smiled innocently up at him. "You know what would be more fun to hack?"

"What?" Ward asked warily upon seeing her smile.

"Your files."

xox

"Girlfriend!" Skye greeted Simmons as she entered the lab where the bio-chemist was working on her laptop. "Where is Boy Genius?"

"Behind you, Skye," Fitz said as he walked in behind her carrying his bag of pretzel.

"Skye, what do you think of this?" Simmons waved her friend over to her side. "I thought this would be appropriate for the occasion we are thinking of."

"That's perfect Simmons," Skye hugged her friend when the saw the page on screen. "I definitely know that one."

"Which one?" Fitz went over to stand behind them and agreed when he saw what they were looking at. "Yes. I agree that would be appropriate. Simply because it doesn't require me to dance to it."

"We did promise AC a quiet dinner. So no dancing or anything loud. Maybe, we shouldn't be doing this at all."

"Was that our Skye talking, Jemma?" Fitz frowned at his partner.

"Very funny Fitz," Skye smacked his stomach playfully. "I just don't want to get into anymore trouble that's all."

"Who are you and what have you done to our Skye?" Simmons poked Skye's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nice." Skye defended herself.

"If you are nice, Fitz and I would probably die of boredom within a week!"

"Less than a week, Jemma." Fitz countered his partner's estimation.

"Without you," Simmons squeezed he friend's arm. "Bad shenanigans are not nice."

"I love you guys." Skye hugged her friends. "You are the best!"

A warm feeling spread through Skye as she hugged the two scientist in a group hug. Her heart tugged at the ecstasy of finally being wanted and accepted. She had never thought she would find a home in a plane masquerading as a bus with people that she had lied to.

FitzSimmons had forgiven her soon after. They were the reason why her decision to stay had been tolerable and appreciated. Skye have labeled Coulson and FitzSimmons as the father and siblings she never had.

Coulson had always been there for her. Despite her lying, he had given her a chance to redeem herself. Deep down, Skye felt uneasy about the dinner plan that is based on a lie to begin with. Even if it was meant with sincere intentions.

The reception from May had always been negative. But at times Skye was surprised when the non-smiling operative would support her in some turnabout way that would feel like her ass being kicked at first. Classic example would be May agreeing with Agent Hand to have Skye kicked off the plane. Skye decided that at first glance she may see May as an evil stepmother. But hacking away all the tough leather and metal plate, there lies a soft heart that makes an occasional rare appearance where Skye is concerned.

Ward. In all honestly, it would be incestuous to acknowledge him as a brother. From the time he covered her head with that bag and dragged her out of her van, Skye felt a chemistry between them that did not exist with Miles. But her lies had caused a major discontentment between them. Skye's effort to mend the broken bridge have always been waylaid by his refusal to see past her betrayal.

It hurt Skye more that he wouldn't forgive her. But she has only herself to blame. If Skye needs to place Ward in the family, he would be a friend of her brother (Fitz) that has to realized that she is not a brat but someone that can be trusted and loved. The feelings she has for him just sneaked up on her even when she didn't expect it.

"What is going on here?"

The three jumped apart when Ward stood behind and startled them with his question.

"You shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" Skye smacked his bicep.

"You should always be on alert and be aware of your surroundings. That way, no one would be able to sneak up on you, Skye," Ward glared down at her. "Didn't we have this talk before?"

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep during your 101 class on Sneaking for Dummies." Skye smile up at him.

"Must you have answers for everything?"

"It helps me find and know the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"If you are a boxer or a briefs man."

A chuckle and giggle erupted from the two scientist. Even Ward's glare didn't deter them from laughing out loud with Skye joining in. Ward finally rolled his eyes and shook his head. A small smile playing at the corner of his lips was all he gave to show his seeing the humor at his expense.

"Ok. Ok." Ward tugged Skye's hand and got her off the floor. "Frankly, it's been a while since I heard you all laugh."

"Well, we haven't got a good reason to lately." Fitz replied.

"Yes," Simmons nodded. "But now we are back to being one happy family."

Skye was suddenly quiet as she leaned against the table with her arms hugging her stomach.

"What?" Skye asked when Ward looked at her strangely.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ward asked in return.

"Come to think of it," Fitz stage whisper to Ward. "She is a little off today."

"She is a little more nice." Simmons added her opinion.

"Seriously Rookie, what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't jump in and say anything to ridicule me as the family robot when Simmons called us one happy family. Or make fun of my showing emotions."

"Because you are my robot. Not the family robot." Skye replied with a shrugged.

Simmons gently reached out and grasped her friend's right hand. "What is wrong Skye? You can tell us."

As the three were seated on the high stools and left Skye standing, Ward pulled her left hand to tugged her closer to him. He positioned her back to lean against his inner thigh and put his arm around her waist to hold her close. She was shocked that her SO would hold her in that way.

"Hey, you alright?" Ward squeezed her gently.

"It's about this dinner. I have been thinking about it. I feel that we shouldn't trick AC into doing something that he doesn't want. You are right, Ward. We should just give him space and let him heal at his own pace."

"But Skye," Simmons squeezed her friend's right hand that she was still holding. "You've worked so hard to think of all this."

"Jems is right Skye," Fitz added. "It means so much to you."

"I know," Skye said and leaned closer against Ward and squeezed Simmons hand. "But I don't want to disappoint AC anymore. He has done so much for me and you all know that he is like a Dad that I never had. I just feel that I should respect what he wants, for once, at least."

"He is like a Dad to Fitz and me too," Simmons agreed. "And we don't like lying to him either."

"That is why you planned this as a Father's Day celebration. Well, a celebration in disguise since we are making it in a turnabout way." Ward told Skye as he soothingly rubbed circles on her back. "You got us making it about us rather than the guest of honor himself."

"I maybe a genius in engineering. Jemma is a mastermind in her field. Ward is a specialist in what he does. But you Skye," Fitz pointed at her. "You are brilliant in empathy and compassion."

"That's right Skye. Only you would see the side of a person that no one else could." Simmons smiled at her friend encouragingly. "And be sensitive to their feelings."

"So," Ward gently captured her chin to turn her face to him. "We won't do anything that you don't want to. We know how much this means to you. Betrayal and lies are not in your books anymore, right?"

Skye knew Ward meant more than what he was saying. It was a topic that they had not touched since her apologies to him were ignored. His hold on her chin was uncompromising as he silently demand an answer.

"No, I won't lie anymore." Skye replied softly. "You know I'm sorry."

Ward eyes soften on her as he released her chin with a lingering caress. His acceptance was given in a small smile and slight nod.

"I won't lie to any of you." Skye told him and FitzSImmons. "But that doesn't mean I won't lie to anyone outside the family if it means saving our asses. No one messes with what's mine."

"Our girl is back," Fitz clapped his hand in glee.

Simmons exchanged a high-five with her.

Ward gave his rare smile and surprised Skye by giving her a quick hug.

"So you guys are cool that we don't do this?" Skye asked her friends. "You all are really ok with us just having a quiet dinner?"

"We are cool, Skye." Simmons replied with a sincere smile.

Fitz gave her a thumbs up.

"It will only be quiet if I have you gagged," Ward said.

Skye was about to put a word in when he pulled her closer to add softly only for her ears, "But then, I'll miss hearing your incessant talking, Skye."

Skye was too stunned to reply. She was lost between his comment and his smile. She could only gaze into his eyes as all thoughts were scattered in trying to read into his words. It sounded like an insult. But delivered like a caress to her soul.

"So we don't get to sing this song huh?" Fitz asked as he looked at the page on the laptop. "It's such a pity. You won't get to hear me sing."

"I've heard you singing in the shower before, Fitz," Simmons patted his shoulder. "Do you two sing?"

Ward and Skye broke the intimate gaze that they have been holding on one another to reply Simmons. Albeit his arm was still around her waist as she turned her back to him.

"Not me." Ward shook his head.

"Aww come on Robot. Live a little." Skye tilted her head back to coax him. She patted his arm that was around her waist. "I'll do extra 10 sit-ups if you do?"

"Yeah Big Guy, what have you got to lose?" Fitz punched his bicep.

"Yes Agent Ward," Simmons stood next to Fitz. "It's just for fun!"

"15 sit-ups?" Skye offered as she urged him by continually pushing the back of her shoulders into his chest.

"What the hell, why not?" Ward sighed in surrender.

They each took their turn at the song. They may not win any singing competition but the sincerity and soul injected into the way they delivered the lines brought a small smile to someone who was listening in the shadows.

xox

"Dinner was delicious. Thank you Simmons."

"You're welcome Sir," Simmons replied as she carried the empty plates to the back with Fitz's help. "But half of the credit goes to Agent Ward. He provided the desserts."

"A change from your usually healthy choice of food I see." Coulson said as he took another S'mores offered by the specialist.

"A worthy exchange for 25 push-ups," Ward replied as he winked at his Rookie.

"What's the fun of eating junk if I have to work it off?" the rookie in question pouted as she carried in a tray of chips and dips.

"You should have thought of that before you pestered me to serve junk, Skye." Ward replied as he took the tray off her hands.

"Does this mean if you serve me your kind of food, I don't have to do all that muscle stuff?"

"You can dream on them both." He told her when she sat beside him.

"Great!" Skye reached for the last sweet treat from the plate. "That means I get extra time to sleep if I need to dream two dreams."

Ward didn't reply but he took the last S'mores off Skye's hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Skye gasped and narrowed her eyes at her SO. "You just owed me another 10 minutes of extra sleep Mister."

"No problem. I'll just add the minutes to your push-up tabs."

"That's not fair!" Skye protested.

"You'll thank me when the bad guys starts coming at you and you need your upper body muscles to fight them off."

"What happened to you standing by me to fight them off?"

"I will be standing by you. But I may be busy fighting off the other half of bad guys coming at us. Team work, Rookie." He waved a hand in front of her face. "Did you fall asleep in class again?"

"Since when did the Robot get all mouthy?" she grabbed his hand.

"Since he started hanging around the Resident Mouth."

"Ah-HAH! You've just admitted that you are a robot!" Skye punched the air. "YES!"

"I did not!"

"Want me to playback the in-house security camera footage?" Skye asked him smugly.

"There are no in-house security cameras here."

"You wanna bet?" Skye pointed at one of Fitz's dwarfs attached to the ceiling. "What happened? You fell asleep while lecturing in your own Awareness 101 class?"

"You think you are so smart, don't you?"

"I try." She gave him a smile that crunches up her nose.

"Really? Good. Because from now on, the kiddy gloves are off. So every decision you make will have it's consequences."

"You are not challenging me to play Battleship again, are you? I have already beaten you three times!"

"That's because I let you."

"You did not!"

"You wanna bet?" Ward's lips curled in an evil smirk.

"You're making a big mistake if you think you can mess with me."

"You are not so big," Ward patted her head.

"Just because you are tall and, and and tall," she swatted his hand away. "That doesn't mean I'm short and small, you tall, name calling Tin Can! "

"You are the name caller. Not me Little Miss Shorty."

"You said the only way for this to be a quiet dinner is if you have me gagged. Guess what, you are turning into a Turbo Mouth. I should have you gagged!"

"Oh no. No. No. If anyone is to be gagged: Skye, I choose you!"

"What do you think I am? A Digimon?!"

"You are small enough to curl and fit into a ball."

"You take that back or I swear I'm going to kick you in your - "

A cough from Coulson cut Skye off on her threat.

So enthralled in their bantering, Ward and Skye didn't realized that they had an audience watching them. The SO and Rookie duo turned at their leader's interruption to see four pairs of eyes staring at them in amusement. Fitz was actually popping chips in his mouth as he watched the two as he would a tennis match.

"He started it!" Skye pointed at Ward.

xox

After dinner was over and the table was cleared, Coulson called the team once again to the lounge. Coulson sat on the one-seater with May standing behind him.

"Is there a mission, Sir?" Ward asked as he perched on the arm of couch where Skye and FitzSimmons had seat themselves.

"No," Coulson replied. "I just want to say thank you, for dinner."

Ward nodded with a smile.

"It was just dinner, Sir," Simmons blurted. "There is no need to thank us."

"That is true," Fitz supported her. "Just a s simple dinner, as promised."

"See? We told you there will be no wild party." Skye added with a smirk towards May.

Coulson was quiet as he studied the four on the couch.

"You all may deny it but I know that dinner was not supposed to be just dinner, was it?"

Skye and FitzSimmons started to squirm in their seats and glanced up at Ward. The Supervising Officer gave them an assuring smile.

"That's right Sir," Ward spoke on their behalf. "We did have something planned."

"And what was it?"

"A Father's Day celebration." Fitz admitted.

"Well, like we told you," Skye gestured towards her friends. "Fitz, Simmons and Ward didn't get to see their Dads during the holidays. And me, you know I don't have one." Simmons reached for Skye's hand when her voice broke. "We just want you to know how we see you, as you are the closest thing to a father that we have."

"Sir," Simmons continued, "When you were taken, a big part of us was gone. You are not only our leader. You are more than that. You are the head of the family. Our family."

"You are like a father to us. And we thought that it would be fitting if we have a celebration in line with that. " Fitz told him.

"But since you didn't want anything, we decided not to go ahead." Skye added and looked up at Ward when he squeezed her shoulder in support.

They room was silent as they waited for any comment from their leader. Confusion and surprised emitted from them when Coulson said, "Am I really that old?"

"Sir?"

"Pardon?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if you had Ward when you were 15 or maybe 16 years of age - "

Raising his finger, the four quieted down.

"I know what all of you have done to rescue me. I can't thank you enough for that. And I am proud to have you for my team. My family. I find it amazing how all of you stood by one another and not let anyone pull you apart.

"I would do anything for all of you just as you have done for me." Coulson added quickly when he saw Skye's eyes lighted up. "But not give you the keys to Lola."

The hacker groaned and hung her head. Coulson and May shared a look and the Cavalry actually broke into a smile.

"Hey, Wild Child, don't fret, Daddy has something for all of you." May called out to Skye before she left the lounge.

"Yes, since Simmons and Ward has provided a delicious spread. A perfect ambience lighting by Fitz. And entertainment by Skye and Ward."

"What!? That was not part of the plan!" Skye wailed and smacked her SO when he snickered.

"Anyway, he's my contribution to dinner."

His 'children' were stunned when May handed Coulson a guitar.

He started strumming it as he looked at them with pride and love. "I think this song is appropriate for us all." he said before singing out the first verse.

"Guys? Isn't that - "

"That's the song we chose."

"How does he know?"

"We really have to do something about privacy in this Bus."

"Maybe we sang it a tiny bit too loud?"

"Or too off key?"

"I warned you that I can't sing."

"I should practice in the shower more."

"Hey, our Old Man's voice is not bad."

"Mommy's too."

"Say that again and she'll kick your ass."

"Yes, BB."

"What the hell is BB?"

"Fitz is calling you Big Brother, Ward."

"Your name calling is getting contagious, Sweetie."

"Agent Ward, did you just called Skye 'Sweetie'?"

"Ooooh! How adorably sweet!"

"Aww, Robot you make me wanna cry."

"Shut up."

"Kids, if you all are done with the whispering, maybe you want to help your Old Man with the chorus?" Coulson leaned over the guitar and whispered loudly to them.

The usually quiet Bus was suddenly filled with a chorus of voices.

_"I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_I won't let nobody hurt you,_

_I'll stand by you._

_Take me into your darkest hour,_

_And I'll never desert you,_

_I'll stand by you,_

_Oh, I'll by stand you._

_And when the night falls on you,_

_You're feeling all alone,_

_You won't be on your own,_

_I'll stand by you._

_I'll stand by you."_

They understood the meaning of the song and sang it with their heart and soul. They all knew that no matter what happens they are a team and no one can stand in their way. They have each other. That's all they need.

**THE END**

Hope you had a fun time reading my ff. Please share with me what you think?

**ADDED DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the song 'I'll Stand By You' by the Pretenders or others.


End file.
